La Omekadisea
by Brownstone
Summary: Un nuevo digimon llega al Digimundo. A falta de identidad, decide adoptar la del primer digimon que sus ojos ven: el poderosísimo Royal Knight, Omegamon. Una cómica y corta historia sobre las pseudo aventuras del pseudo defensor del Digimundo, Omekamon.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares me pertenecen... aún.**

**Subo esta historia, la cual forma parte de una de las 15 que estoy escribiendo como actividad en un foro, por dos motivos: para que los que me siguen por mi fic Age of Revenge sepan que estoy vivo y que esta semana subo el próximo capítulo (quién sabe, quizás hoy o mañana), y porque realmente me gustó escribirla y estoy a gusto con el resultado. Es una comedia que tiene como protagonista a Omekamon. Si no lo conocen, googleen una imagen para que entiendan lo gracioso de todo esto. No voy a aburrirlos, los dejo para que disfruten y, en lo posible, rían, ja.**

* * *

**La Omekadisea.**

Algunas especies animales, como el _anas platyrhynchos domesticus_ —también llamado "pato doméstico"—, adoptan a la primer figura que ven sus ojos como madre. No importa si ven efectivamente a su madre, un perro o un espantapájaros. La huella mnémica queda grabada en sus cerebros, y seguirán a su "madre" hasta que alcancen la independencia, imitando sus comportamientos. En el hipotético caso del espantapájaros, permanecerían quietos a su lado, hasta que el dueño decidiera tirarlo ante la incapacidad de su inversión de espantar a las aves. En ese caso lo seguirían hasta el basurero, o donde quiera que el granjero McDonald decidiera deshacerse de él.

Algo así sucedió con el digimon sin nombre. Las leyendas cuentan que surgió producto de un niño que creó un blog de Lego, donde subió tantas fotografías de su colección de muñecos de dicha compañía que generó un desequilibrio cuántico en la realidad tiempo-espacio de la octava dimensión —acorde con la teoría de las cuerdas. El Universo, ante el desequilibrio que amenazaba con producir un nuevo Big Bang, encontró como vía de escape convertir toda esa información en un digimon, una nueva criatura que poblara el Digimundo. Ya será problema de Yggdrasil, dijo el Universo.

Así nació Legomon. Un digimon que apareció de la nada, encontrándose ya en su forma adulta, gracias a la gran cantidad de datos que el Pequeño Tim había subido a la red. Su figura era similar a la estructura básica de cualquier muñeco de lego, aunque más cilíndrico y sin colores o accesorios. Parecía ser el "muñeco de lego genérico". Sin embargo, el troyano de la computadora de Tim —cortesía de Ares— corrompió los datos de Legomon, impidiéndole recordar todos los datos referentes a su persona. No tenía nombre, ni misión, ni funcionalidad en el mundo. Por no hablar de la escasa movilidad característica de los muñecos de Lego.

Así que la psiquis del digimon se encontraba con demasiado espacio vacío. Necesitaba una identidad, saber quién era. Afortunada o desgraciadamente, su caótica llegada al Digimundo había sido registrada por Yggdrasil, y ante la falta de datos del nuevo llegado, decidió enviar a su caballero más poderoso. No dejaría margen para el error.

Pero como Alphamon no se encontraba, acabó enviando a Omegamon.

El Caballero Real aterrizó como un cometa en la planicie donde se hallaba el digimon sin nombre. Con su capa ondeando al viento, desenvainó su Espada Grey. El digimon de blanca armadura y ojos azules se preparó para enfrentarse a una amenaza que pusiera en peligro la existencia misma del Digimundo. Lo enfrentaría en un duelo épico del cual solo uno de los dos saliera victorioso. Escribirían poemas, odas y canciones sobre este día.

El caballero ario estaba imaginando el segundo cantar de su épica batalla cuando vio que su némesis era un muñeco gris de unos noventa centímetros de alto. Ni siquiera poseía codos, por el amor de Yggdrasil. El pequeño estaba aún intentando sacar la cabeza de la tierra, donde había acabado con la estrepitosa llegada de Omegamon. Éste último suspiró, mientras guardaba nuevamente su Espada Grey. Se agachó y tomó por el pie —tampoco tenía tobillos— con la boca de su brazo derecho al digimon y lo volteó.

—Lamento los inconvenientes —le dijo, mientras buscaba algo en su capa; finalmente dio con el espantoso regalo que LordKnightmon le había dado la navidad pasada —. Toma, acepta esto como disculpa.

El digimon sin nombre tomó aquel bloc de cartulinas de colores y las dos fibras. Sin esperar a más, Omegamon se alejó rumbo a la Noble Arena, entendiendo porqué Alphamon solo aparecía cuando era realmente necesario.

Y así, como los _anas platyrhynchos domesticus_, el digimon adoptó aquella imagen, la primera que había visto, como modelo a seguir. Se observó a sí mismo en un lago cercano, pero no se vio igual a Omegamon. Entonces, volvió su vista a las cartulinas y las fibras. Había una tarjeta a su lado que decía "Omegamon: espero que este regalo sirva para que mejores tus habilidades de dibujo, las cuales apestan. —LordKnightmon". Omegamon. Ese era su nombre. Tenía la viva imagen de su madre en su retina, así tomó una fibra y comenzó a trabajar.

Pasadas algunas horas, volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Y le gustó lo que vio.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Los dos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Mummymon. Nadie golpeaba nunca antes de entrar en el bar. Era un punto común de reunión para los criminales, y solo entraban allí quienes se consideraban grandes figuras del crimen. Golpear era señal de esperar una invitación para entrar, lo cual era debilidad.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Mummymon, sentado en una butaca a un lado de la puerta. Era el guardia del bar, pero no se tomaba el trabajo muy en serio.

—Omekamon.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido. ¿"Omekamon"? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

—Omekamon.

—Escucha amigo, al menos que estés buscando que te pateen el trasero, lárgate ahora que puedes —dijo de mala gana, aún sin abrir la puerta o ver por la mirilla de quién se trataba.

—Omekamon. Sed.

Cansado, decidió echar una ojeada por la mirilla. Lo que vio le espantó. Gritó y cayó de espalda al suelo, tirando la butaca en el acto. Todos en el bar se callaron de repente.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó un Beelzemon que iba acompañado de una Witchmon, mientras sacaba sus dos escopetas.

— ¡Es Omegamon! ¡Omegamon nos encontró!

El pánico se desató en el bar. Todos los llamados villanos comenzaron a gritar como Numemons, sin saber qué hacer. Beelzemon llamó a su motocicleta, que atravesó una pared de la taberna y se subió junto con su pareja, alejándose a la máxima velocidad que le era posible. Los demás comenzaron a correr en círculos.

— ¡Hay que huir, nos asesinará a todos! —Lloraba un Dracmon.

— ¡No seas iluso! —Le reprochó entonces un IceDevimon— ¡Su velocidad es legendaria, acabaría contigo antes de que dieras dos pasos!

El Dracmon comenzó a llorar más fuerte, golpeando su cabeza repetidamente contra el borde de una mesa.

— ¿Y qué demonios vamos a hacer? ¡No podemos huir! ¡Deberíamos luchar!

IceDevimon abofeteó al Mephismon que tenía su cara llena de lágrimas y mucosidad producto del miedo.

— ¡¿Estás bromeando?! Aunque lo atacáramos todos juntos no le haríamos ni el menor rasguño. Lo único que nos queda es escuchar lo que tiene que decir, y rezarle a los Dioses que no esté de mal humor.

—Pero espera, ¿cómo podría entrar aquí Omegamon? —Cuestionó, con una voz lenta al ritmo de su cerebro, un Wendigomon—. ¿No es un digimon grande como una montaña?

— ¿Eres estúpido o tus padres son hermanos? —Estalló, de nuevo, IceDevimon—. ¿Y cómo demonios crees que hace para luchar contra enemigos mucho más pequeños? Es un Royal Knight. Obviamente tiene habilidades más allá de nuestra comprensión. Es claramente capaz de cambiar su tamaño.

—Es cierto —secundó un Yaksamon—. El amigo de un primo lejano del cuñado de mi hermano una vez vio cómo Omegamon se volvía del tamaño de uno de nosotros. Lo hizo porque los rayos láser que lanza por sus ojos son demasiado peligrosos si tiene su tamaño real.

—Además, ¿qué importa el tamaño si tiene la habilidad de convocar dragones con el pensamiento?

—Ni hablar de sus habilidades psíquicas. Dicen que puede asesinar con la mirada.

—No, ese es Seraphimon, ¿por qué crees que tiene un casco? Omegamon solo convierte en piedra a los que lo miran a los ojos.

Una vez más, golpearon la puerta. Mummymon miró a todos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Déjalo entrar antes de que se enfurezca. Todos miren hacia abajo, no vean a sus ojos. Respondan a todo lo que diga con la verdad y déjenlo hablar. Por más raras que sean sus preguntas, respóndanlas. Puede ser una prueba.

Mummymon tembló como si hubiera un terremoto al abrir la puerta. Ni bien ésta estuvo abierta, se inclinó y retrocedió. Sus ojos fijos en el piso de madera vieron la sombra del poderoso Royal Knight. Los pasos que daba retumbaban en la taberna, la cual se encontraba en un completo silencio. Todos los digimon se encontraban arrinconados en los costados, creando un pasillo directo hacia la barra. Todos temblaban, muertos de miedo.

Mephismon no pudo resistirlo y cayó al suelo, convulsionando y con espuma saliendo de su boca. IceDevimon tenía los ojos cerrados y rezaba para sus adentros, prometiéndoles a las Bestias Sagradas que si lo salvaban, iría al templo una vez a la semana. Un Musyamon, seguro de que el Caballero notaría la presencia de drogas en sus bolsillos ocultos, decidió quitarse la vida en el acto, atravesando su vientre con su katana. El pequeño Dracmon respiraba agitadamente, tratando de serenarse. Pero la curiosidad podía más. Lentamente fue levantando la cabeza, bajándola rápidamente cuando Omekamon pasó a su lado. Luego volvió a levantarla. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del caballero.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó durante un instante, antes de que varios digimon lo tomaran por sus extremidades, lo amordazaran, colocaran una bolsa en su cabeza y lo arrojaran por la ventana. Lo último que necesitaban era que el grito pusiera en guardia a Omegamon.

Con el paso de los segundos, todos fueron levantando su vista. IceDevimon tenía razón, podía cambiar su tamaño a voluntad. Era muy pequeño, pero aún así era claramente Omegamon. Sus brazos así lo indicaban.

Omekamon se sentó en la barra. Miró hacia su izquierda, y todos los digimon que se encontraban de aquel lado dieron un salto hacia atrás. Una Arukenimon tiró una telaraña hacia el techo y desapareció en un instante. Miró a su derecha, y lo mismo ocurrió del otro lado.

El tabernero Digitamamon se acercó con cautela.

— ¿Q-Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Sed —dijo simplemente.

— ¿Has visto? —Susurró Yaksamon a Wendigomon, procurando no ser oído por nadie más—. Esa forma de hablar es propia de alguien que se sabe que tiene autoridad y poder. Me da miedo siquiera pensar cómo se comporta con sus enemigos. Además, esa fibra que lleva en su espalda seguramente es un arma sofisticada que _aparenta_ ser una simple fibra. Un aparato capaz de acabar con el Digimundo, como último recurso.

Omekamon, ante la parálisis que parecía experimentar Digitamamon, tomó una botella que se encontraba a su derecha.

— ¡NOOO! —Gritó el tabernero, pateando con todas sus fuerzas la botella—. ¡No beba eso, mi Señor! Es una bebida de baja calidad, barata y diluida en agua. Eso es para los despreciables clientes que acuden a mi taberna normalmente. Tengo para usted la mejor selección de vinos, whisky… Lo que desee.

—Agua.

— ¿Perdone? —Preguntó. ¿En serio el Caballero Real estaba en su taberna pidiéndole un vaso de agua? Mephismon se levantó en aquel momento, aún algo mareado.

— ¡Agua! —Exigió Omekamon, golpeando con su puño la mesa.

Aquello fue demasiado para algunos. Aquellos que podían volar extendieron sus alas y atravesaron el techo, procurando no volver a pisar nunca aquel sector del continente server. Mephismon volvió a desmayarse, golpeándose la sien con el borde de una silla. Otros, los más cobardes se quedaron allí. Sí, los más cobardes, porque eran los que estaban demasiado asustados como para que sus piernas entendieran que debían alejarse de allí.

Digitamamon corrió a su cocina y llenó rápidamente una jarra de agua que le entregó a Omekamon. El pequeño digimon bebió lentamente, disfrutando cada trago. Los digimon observaban aquella bizarra situación, temiendo por sus vidas. Al cabo de un rato, cuando el agua se agotó, Omekamon se volteó y se acercó caminando hacia los que aún permanecían en la taberna.

Todos se escondieron detrás de Wendigomon, el más robusto. El escudo humano comenzó a llorar.

—Omekamon. ¿Dónde vivir?

—Yo… Yo… ¡No lo sé! —Gritó el digimon, golpeándose la cara con un puño cerrado con la suficiente fuerza como para destrozar un auto. Repetidas veces.

— ¿Dónde casa?

—Yo... —se atrevió a decir Mummymon, quien a estas alturas necesitaba un cambio de vendaje en la zona inferior del cuerpo—, las leyendas dicen que ustedes viven en la Noble Arena.

— ¿Dónde Noble Arena?

—En la cima de la montaña más alta.

— ¿Dónde montaña más alta?

—En el oeste.

— ¿Dónde oeste?

— ¡Hacia allá! —Dijo, señalando con su brazo y cayendo de rodillas al tiempo que las lágrimas inundaban su rostro—. ¡Por favor, tenga piedad, máteme y acabe con el interrogatorio!

Omekamon no dijo nada más. Salió de la taberna a paso lento y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Mummymon le había señalado. Ninguno de los testigos de aquella noche olvidaría el día en el que Omegamon llegó a la taberna y los puso a prueba, demostrando su superioridad en todos los sentidos. Mephismon viviría el resto de sus días con un trauma, incapaz de beber alcohol y con ataques de pánico recurrentes.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Durante semanas, Omekamon caminó a paso lento pero seguro en dirección a la montaña más alta del oeste. El rumor de que Omegamon se paseaba por el Continente Server adoptando una forma pequeña corrió, y cada vez que Omekamon se encontraba con un digimon, este lo confundía con el Royal Knight. Así obtuvo incontables favores. Desde transporte hasta comida y bebida, la cual nunca le faltó ni tuvo que pagar.

Lo que no sabía, era que los rumores de su paso por el mundo terrestre habían llegado también a los oídos equivocados. Concretamente, a oídos de los Dark Masters. Piedmon, líder de los cuatro, había llegado a la conclusión de que si se encontraba en el mundo terrestre, con un cuerpo más pequeño, y viajaba con ayuda de otros digimon, era porque sus poderes se encontraban reducidos. Obviamente, era un rival a tener en cuenta. Pero si los cuatro Dark Masters unían sus fuerzas, quizás tendrían alguna posibilidad. Sabían que se dirigía a la Noble Arena, donde el resto de los Royal Knights se encontraban. Debían acabar con él antes de que se reencontrara con sus camaradas, quienes podrían curarlo. Así que el plan era interceptarlo cuando quisiera entrar a la Noble Arena y vencerlo tan rápido como pudieran. Quizás los demás miembros de la Orden saldrían y acabarían con ellos en un santiamén. Pero Puppetmon había preparado un mecanismo de control a Anubismon que se activaría con su muerte. Si llegaban a morir, Anubismon los reviviría. Y Omegamon ya no estaría en el Digimundo. Era un plan perfecto.

Ajeno a los planes de su aniquilación, Omekamon llegó a la base de la montaña, donde un Unimon se ofreció a llevarlo hasta la cima. Aceptó, y en pocas horas había llegado a una gran puerta de oricalco. Unimon lo dejó y abandonó la montaña, no sin antes una reverencia y un agradecimiento por haberle dado honor a su estirpe.

Omekamon caminó hacia la puerta, donde dos Knightmon lo esperaban. Movieron sus espadas, formando una X entre las dos que resguardaban la entrada a la Noble Arena.

— ¿Qué haces aquí en la Noble Arena? ¿Qué no sabes que esta es tierra de los Royal Knights?

—Omekamon. Casa.

— ¿Omekamon? No sé quién eres pero…

— ¡Santos Griales! ¡Señor Omegamon! —Dijo el otro Knightmon, arrodillándose inmediatamente.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Qué no ves su armadura? ¡Es Lord Omegamon!

—Claro que no, su armadura es del más puro Chrome Digizoid, esta parece de cartón de mala calidad.

—Habrá venido de una batalla.

— ¿Y por qué mide menos de un metro?

—Barbamon. Sabes que le gusta jugar sucio, probablemente lo encogió.

—Pero, ¿no te parece que nos habríamos enterado si…?

Dos esferas de energía aniquilaron a los Knightmon en el acto, así también como la puerta. Omekamon se volteó, sin inmutarse por la muerte de los dos guardianes. Quizás ni siquiera lo entendía aún. Al voltearse, los cuatro Dark Masters lo observaban. Piedmon ya tenía sus cuatro espadas del triunfo en el aire, preparándose para atacar.

— ¡Omegamon! ¡Hemos venido a asesinarte!

—Omekamon. Casa.

— ¡Ja! Está tan asustado que no puede decir nada —se rió MetalSeadramon.

—Sabemos que estás débil, que no tienes todos tus poderes. Así que hemos venido a acabar contigo de una vez y para siempre.

—Omekamon. Fuerte. No débil.

—Pues creo que habrá que comprobarlo —dijo el payaso, mientras tomaba una de sus espadas y se preparaba para lanzarla. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, sin embargo, Omekamon extendió su brazo derecho.

Los cuatro Dark Masters se movieron tan rápido como pudieron, asustados de muerte ante la expectativa de recibir algún ataque. Pero los segundos pasaron, y nada sucedió. Volvieron a tomar posiciones.

—Admito que nos asustaste —dijo Piedmon, secándose con su pañuelo el sudor que resbalaba por su frente—, pero ahora es nuestro turno de atacar.

Los cañones de Machinedramon comenzaron a emitir un pitido, señal de que estaba listo para disparar. Los hoyos en el martillo de Puppetmon comenzaron a brillar, listos para convertirse en una ametralladora de esferas de energía. El hocico de MetalSeadramon se llenó de una gran esfera de energía azulada, y delante de Piedmon se formó su Hechizo Final.

Los cuatro estaban a punto de lanzar sus ataques, cuando Omekamon volvió a levantar la mano.

— ¡Ya te dije, no hay nada que puedas hacer! —Rió Piedmon, saboreando su victoria.

En ese mismo instante, un enorme digimon de blanca armadura aterrizó justo detrás de Omekamon, con su capa ondeando al viento. Omegamon los miró con ira, antes de extraer su Garuru Cannon y disparar un único ataque. El terror que sintieron los Dark Masters al ver al verdadero Royal Knight frente a sí los paralizó y solo les permitió gritar antes de estallar en datos.

Omekamon miró su mano, dando un sobresalto. ¡No sabía que tenía tanto poder!

—Tú. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué demonios estás vestido como yo? —Quiso saber el Royal Knight.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Preguntó UlforceVeedramon, que llegaba a las puertas acompañado por los demás miembros de la orden de caballería del Digimundo.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó entonces Omekamon, al reconocer la voz que le había hablado instantes atrás. Se volteó y abrazó el pie del caballero, quien se quedó pasmado ante aquellas palabras. Ni hablar los demás caballeros.

— ¡Vaya! Parece que el Caballero Honrado estuvo de fiesta últimamente —dijo Dukemon, riendo.

— ¡No es mi hijo! ¡Está demente!

—Aw, es la cosa más linda que he visto. Es como un mini Omegamon, pero sin el mal humor y menos pulcro —comentó Craniummon, sin poder contener la risa apenas hubo acabado.

— ¡Que no es mi hijo!

—Amigo, es demasiado pequeño, ¿tuviste relaciones con una Chumon? —Quiso saber Duftmon.

— ¡Silencio!

— ¡Hey! ¡Esas son las fibras que te regalé para navidad!

A pedido de los demás miembros, Yggdrasil permitió a Omekamon vivir junto a los Royal Knights. Omegamon viviría el resto de sus días de guardián del Digimundo perseguido por las bromas sobre su paternidad. LordKnightmon quedó ofendido por el destino que había corrido su regalo, y la siguiente navidad le regaló una bomba fétida. Eventualmente, Gulfmon llegaría al Digimundo y pondría en peligro su existencia. Pero fue derrotado sencillamente en cuanto vio a Omegamon.

El trauma que sufrió cuando era un Mephismon y el Caballero llegó a una taberna afloró en cuanto lo vio, y se desmayó en el acto.

* * *

**Como dije, este OS es uno de los 15 que estaré escribiendo, a razón de uno por día, hasta el 15 de Enero. Es el séptimo de todos. Es parte de una actividad de un foro. Y bueno, quería compartirlo con ustedes. La idea surgió de una escena de Ironman 2, donde un niño con una máscara de Ironman se para frente a uno de los hammerdroides, y luego Ironman se coloca detrás del niño y dispara, para luego decirle "Nice work, kid" y alejarse volando. Es como la escena de los Dark Masters, ja. **

**Ojalá les haya gustado. Y si no les gustó háganmelo saber así mejoro :D Saludos ~**


End file.
